Some electrical circuits may have a single point of failure meaning that the circuit may fail entirely (e.g., cease to function in a desired or intended manner) when a single component or portion of the electrical circuit fails. Such failures may be caused, for example, by a current and/or voltage exceeding an operational range or threshold of the electrical circuit. One cause of an excessive current and/or voltage may be charged particles striking an electrical circuit. For example, an ionizing radiation particle strike may create electron-hole pairs in an electrical circuit that cause an excessive current to flow through the circuit (e.g., similar to coupling an unwanted current source into the circuit in parallel). Such a failure mode may cause the electrical circuit to fail and thus may be intolerable to other electrical circuits or devices utilizing the failed electrical circuit.